inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanaraki Akara
Hanaraki Akara is the main character of Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start, IE GO Chrono Stone Idol Revolution and IE GO Galaxy The World of Music. Like Tenma, she made an unofficial appearance at the end of the first fanfic made by SapphireSpade, but made her real appearance in GO. She is a midfielder for Raimon and Prism Stars after she had passed the auditions. She became captain of the Prism Stars, Muse and Starlights. Profile |-|IE GO Live Start= *''"A sweet yet shy loving flower girl who will someday blooms into an idol like her role model, Hono Aira. She can hear the voices of all Keshins."'' |-|IE GO Chrono Stone Idol Revolution= *''"A flower girl who possesses a shining red aura with flowers that consist her radiance that will outshone the dimensions. Background When Akara was 3 years old, she and her parents were on their way to her older brother's, Hanaraki Akoro, soccer game. However, a car runs them over and kills her parents. Luckily she survived, but very injured. Akoro heard about the accident and blamed himself for the accident. He quits soccer so he won't do this to his sister. While she's in the hospital, she dreamt about her in flower field where she spotted a woman who's picking flowers. The woman idenify herself as Akara's Keshin, Hana Idol. Hana Idol told Akara that she'll someday meet again until Akara had gain her full potiential. She started to have a motorphobia -fear of cars- after her parents death, which leads her to faint and got send to the hospital. Her brother had a job at the hospital (the same one where Yuuichi and Taiyou are staying at). She'd been living all alone when Akoro works everyday from morning till late. She didn't even make friends due to her shyness. A few days later, Akara was on her way home to make some lunch when she saw a big t.v. on the building showing the Prism Stars's captain, Hono Aira peforming her hissatsu Fire Star Smash for a upcoming competition. Akara was touched by Aira's beauty and talent of using her hissatsu which made her love music, entertainment and soccer and dreamed to be in the team called Prism Stars just like Aira. Appearance Akara has scarlet waist-length hair that is put on a ponytail with a few hair strands on the sides and her eyes are violet purple. Her casual clothes is a light pink shirt with a white jacket that has a pink flower on the left side and a hot pink skirt that almost reaches to her knees. She also wore white stocking with pale pink linings with pink sport sneakers. For extra, she wears a pink newsboy hat. In her training clothes at Prism Stars, she wears a lavender shirt along with a purple skirt and white sneakers. She also has violet blue leg warmers like Nagisa. In her stage clothes, she wears the same thing as Ichigo's Sweet House Coord, except its has flowers instead of sweets. It is colored in red on the shirt and the skirt and pink on the frills and ruffles. The gloves are colored in white with light pink ribbon on each of the glove, the shoes are colored red and the leggings have small pink flowers on them. Her hair is put in the same but is laid on her right shoulder and her headphone-like mic is colored in pink-red. While Keshin Armed, she gains a pink idol skirt with red ruffles and crimson petal-like coated tails on them along with a pair of pink gloves, has long white leggings on along with a pair of light pink boots that come up in her inner thighs. On the back is a long red ribbon attached to the back of her neck with straps that go down to her waist. On her head is red headphone set with two red flowers on it. Unlike the Keshin Users who have Armed, her hair changes in her hair is fiery red with hot pink highlights tied in twintails with flowers in each tail and On her head has a red headphone mic set. Personality She's very shy and quiet but she'll try her best for her friends. She acts like a sister to her friends. She speaks in a soft tone to everyone. Felt insecure about her talents and felt like she's dragging everyone down. She wants to keep up with the team and not left behind. She also loves nature, especially for flowers and knew very much about their meanings. Although she can be clueless when it comes to love. She doesn't know that Shindou and Kirino has a crush on her but sooner or later, she'll know. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start *SH Lily Angel *DF Sakura Storm *DR Beat Coreopis *SH Gladiolus Piachere *SH Stardust Lily Shower *DR Stsrdust Lily Shower *SH Dandelion Melody *DF Holly Wind *SH Pine Orchestra Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start *KH Hana Idol Keshin Evolution Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start *KH Hanasaki Idol Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Idol Revolution *KH Hanasaki Idol Category:1st Year (GO) Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Category:Female OC Characters Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User